Zoey Redbird
Zoey Redbird''' is the main heroine in the series'' 'House of Night . Early Life Zoey Redbird was born as Zoey Montgomery to Linda and Paul Montgomery. Her father was a deadbeat who was never home, and rarely sent his child-support checks. Linda went through a succession of men before marrying John Heffer, (Zoey calls him the 'Step Loser'). As a result of that marriage, Zoey was ostracized from her family, and the only family member she still considered family was her grandmother, Sylvia Redbird. She spent several years dating her almost-boyfriend and childhood friend Heath Luck, and her best friend was Kayla. she doesn't talk to Kayla anymore because she was going after Heath, who Kayla knew was Zoey's at some level. According to what she told her mother, her older sister and younger brother pretended to like their step-father and that's why her mom thought that they were happy. Her mom's remarriage had really upset Zoey, but she did not pretend to like the step-loser and was being honest and expressing hatred toward John quite openly. Becoming Marked What started out as a somewhat normal day at school turned into a nightmare when a vampyre Tracker Marked Zoey. As soon as it happened, Kayla, Zoey's best friend, began edging away, and was visibly relieved when she did not have to ride home with Zoey. Her mother refused to help her by keeping her mark, that told the world she was a fledgling (Teen vampyre hoping to make it through the change into a fully changed vamp), a secret from her husband,(aka the step-loser) and John, an elder of the people of faith who ruined zoey's relationship with her mum, activated their 'prayer tree' and called the family shrink, fully intending to let Zoey sicken, and perhaps die. Zoey wasn't willing to let that happen, so she packed her stuff, escaped through her window, and headed off to her Grandma's lavender farm. Grandma Redbird (who is Cherokee) was out picking wildflowers when Zoey arrived, so she went looking for her. Zoey slipped which resulted in a severe head wound, and concussion. While she was unconscious, Nyx, the vamp goddess, appeared to her, and reassured her that everything would be alright. Grandma Redbird took her to the House of Night, and the adventure began. Friends Before Marked HUMAN Zoey grew up with her friend Kayla, and her sometimes-boyfriend Heath. If she hadn't been Marked, she would probably have ended up marrying Heath. House of Night Zoey started out as a third former, otherwise known as a freshman, though Neferet quickly gave her more advanced textbooks. 'Friends Roommate Stevie Rae Johnson. Stevie Rae is also Zoey's first friend at the House of Night, and introduces her to the rest of her future Council. Stevie Rae's affinity is Earth. Stevie Rae is also Zoey's closest and best friend. Stevie Rae as Aphrodite puts it is a bumpkin because she makes weird analogies using what she grew up with. She has a southern accent that Aphrodite made fun of sometimes. In one of Aphrodite's Dark Daughters meetings, Stevie Rae was the "refrigerator" because the girls would spike the wine with a fledgling's blood. At the end of the second book Stevie Rae dies and then Zoey discovers that Stevie Rae is still alive but has lost her humanity. But after Aphrodite's sacrifice Stevie Rae gains her humanity back and Aphrodite loses her mark. Twins Erin Bates and Shaunee Cole. They aren't biological twins - Erin is a caucasian, blond-haired, blue-eyed Oklahoma girl, whereas Shaunee is a 'lovely mocha colour' and is of Jamaican descent from Connecticut - but they are so alike they might as well be. Erin's affinity is water and Shaunee's is fire. Damien and Jack Damien Maslin and Jack Twist. - they're gay, and they were a couple until Jack's death at Neferet's hand. Damien's affinity is air while Jack's affinity was for modern technology. Dark Daughters The Dark Daughters are a group of elite fledglings. Their leader is usually considered the next High Priestess. When Zoey first arrives at the House of Night, their leader is Aphrodite LaFont, but after the events of Marked, Neferet removes Aphrodite from her position and replaces her with Zoey. Gifts From Nyx Zoey is an extremely rare fledgling. She possesses an affinity for the five elements - earth, fire,water,air and spirit. She can not only physically manifest these elements (light things on fire or make it rain) but can also use them for other purposes like using fire to warm the room or make it smell like flowers and grass. She can also become mist/wind/night and has more advance stealth abilities than normal fledglings. Examples of Manifestation of the Elements *Fire to light but not burn her and projectile. *Create a small hand confined flame. *Calling wind and rain to put out fires. *Using air and spirit to soften her fall. *Blasting air powerful enough to throw humans. *Mini tornado to lift humans. *Call earth to close tunnels. *Summon fire, air, spirit and water to hide. *Call wind to confine a Raven Mocker to the ground. *Fire to roast a Raven Mocker by pointing. *Using fire and wind to create hot air and throw objects and people. *Using air and spirit to fly. Marks Zoey is also blessed with some extraordinary Marks. When she was first Marked, she had just an ordinary sapphire-blue outline of a crescent moon on her forehead, but soon after, when she escaped from her home and travelled to her Grandma Redbird's lavender farm, she had a near-death experience and spoke with Nyx. When she woke up, her mark had been filled in. Later, on Samhain (night before Halloween), she saved Heath from some 'scary-assed vampyre ghosts' Aphrodite had conjured as part of the Dark Daughters' Samhain ritual. This caused her Mark to expand and she gained swirly, lacelike tattoos on her face, neck, shoulders and upper back. The Mark spread to her lower back after she saves Heath from the Red Fledgings, and around her waist to her stomach when she plays her usual key role in the circle that gives Stevie Rae her humanity back, ultimately saving her from Neferet's influence. They then spread across the palms of her hands and her chest/scar after she and her friends escape from Kalona just after he rises and to her chest when she and her Council form an alliance with the Benedictine nuns and Stevie Rae's Red Fledglings to send Kalona away from Tulsa. House of Night Links http://houseofnightseries.com Category:Blue fledglings Category:Member of the Dark Daughters and Sons